bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Hymns Gold LP
The Angelic Hymns Gold LPs ' are special records of music that contain the crystallized voices of angels. They are either found whole or broken up into parts are found throughout ''Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2. Playing an Angelic Hymns Gold LP in the midst of Inferno lures out powerful demons. If they are exchanged at the Gates of Hell, Rodin will use it to attract and defeat a specific demon before taking its soul and putting it into a new weapon. The Gold LPs are usually found throughout the Chapters either after defeating certain enemies or hidden away in Umbran Resting Places. However, some of them require extra conditions to be fulfilled outside of the main game in order to unlock. Bayonetta 'Trois Marches Militaires ' '''Chapter I: #Verse 6: Found directly after Beloved's defeat. Weapon: Onyx Roses (Bayonetta) / Garnet Roses (Jeanne). 'Quasi una Fantasia' Chapter II: #Verse 7: Found after defeating the Beloved pair. Weapon: Shuraba (Bayonetta) / Angel Slayer (Jeanne). 'Fantaisie-Impromptu' Chapter III: #Verse 4: Appears after defeating Fairness. #Alfheim 7: When you enter Alfheim 7, jump down to the left and head south following the path. The LP will be sitting on a large rock. Weapon: Kulshedra (Bayonetta) / Vritra (Jeanne) 'Sonate in DK.448' Chapter V: #Verse 2: Appears after defeating Grace & Glory. #Verse 5: Appears after defeating the second pair of Grace & Glory and the group of Harmony. #Verse 9: After going up the rainy and windy spiraling path, there is a circle of water with a waterfall in the center and an Umbran Resting Place on the back, which contains the LP piece. Weapon: Durga (Bayonetta) / Kali (Jeanne) 'Les Patineurs Waltz op.183' Chapter VI: #Verse 1: As soon as the level starts, turn around and break open the Umbran Resting Place. #Verse 2: Located soon after the first, in the area where you fight the two Inspired. Near the entrance there's a pile of rocks; destroy these to reveal an Umbran Resting Place containing the LP piece. #Verse 9: Reward for defeating Joy. Weapon: Odette (Bayonetta) / Karen (Jeanne) 'Walkürenritt / Messiah, HWV.56' Chapter IX: #Verse 1: At the start of the Chapter, head down to the Plaza with the fountain and head right. You'll see a door marked with a sun insignia. Attack it to find the Umbran Resting Place containing the LP Piece. #Verse 6: Appears after your first encounter with Kinship. #Verse 8: Once you reach the small path of light that has a moving gap in it (after the first bouncing Golem Ball), use Crow Within (if you have it) and fly onto a pathway below (or you can jump down to it once you're near the end of the light path, or bound across in panther mode) and head up until you see another sun door, destroy it and get the chest. Weapon: Lt. Col. Kilgore (Bayonetta) / Col. Slade (Jeanne) Note: There have been several accounts of this LP showing as either Walkurenritt or Messiah, HWV.56. This may be due to differences across consoles or game variants, but that information is not clear. 'Messiah, HWV.56' Complete 100 Chapters in total to unlock the full record. Weapon: Sai Fung (Bayonetta) / Tang Lung (Jeanne) 'Mars, the Bringer of War' Complete Hard difficulty to unlock the full record. Weapon: Bazillions (Bayonetta and Jeanne) 'Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity' Complete Non-Stop ∞ Climax difficulty to unlock the full record. Weapon: Pillow Talk (Bayonetta) / Bloody Moon (Jeanne) Bayonetta 2 'Entrance of the Gladiators' Chapter I: #Verse 6: Found directly after the battle with the Accolades. Weapon: Rakshasa (Bayonetta) / Rasetsu (Jeanne) 'William Tell Overture' Chapter II: #Verse 5: Appears right after the first battle in the area. Weapon: Kafka (Bayonetta) / Samsa (Jeanne) 'Der Hölle Rache' Chapter IV: #Verse 1: Found after the battle with Fidelity. #Verse 6: After the battle with Urbane during Verse 5 and the following cutscene, found in the rubble on the right after going straight on. Weapon: Undine (Bayonetta) / Rusalka (Jeanne) 'Erlkönig' Chapter V: #Before Verse 1 at the very left of the swimmable area, locked in an Umbran Resting Place #Verse 4: Immediately after fighting Pain and exiting the water, in a small room surrounded by iron bars to the right. Weapon: Chernobog (Bayonetta) / Inferno Slayer (Jeanne) 'The Harmonious Blacksmith' Chapter VIII: #Verse 5: Appears right after the battle with Allegiance. #Verse 7: After the Verse is over, behind the portal Loki opens that requires you to jump around it. Chapter IX: #Verse 6: Before approaching the Golem fight, on a lower walkway beneath the platforms. Located on its own platform. Weapon: Takemikazuchi (Bayonetta) / 野牛 Yagyu (Jeanne) 'Matthäus-Passion O Haupt, voll Blut und Wunden' Chapter X: ''' #Verse 3: Off to the right over a large gap (using Panther Within will help). Appears after the Verse is over. #Verse 6: After the Verse is over, turn right from facing the tentacle and head up the small hill where an Umbran Resting Place is. Continue past it to the right (heading the right way if the ground starts to distort), appearing at the end of the path. #Verse 8: Upon approaching the Muspelheim, turn right and extend the tentacle bridge at the end of the path. After triggering Verse 8 and winning, found in the Umbran Resting Place. '''Weapon: Salamandra (Bayonetta) / Agni (Jeanne) 'Super Mario 64' Complete all chapters on 3rd Climax difficulty. Weapon: Chain Chomp (Bayonetta & Jeanne) Trivia *Lt. Col. Kilgore is a reference to the same fictional character in the 1979 film Apocalypse Now, who is actually fond of Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. *Though the LPs are said to be unknown to mortal ears, Luka mentions Ride of the Valkyries after the battle with Sapientia in Chapter 13 of the first game. *"Les patineurs" is the French title of "The Skaters" - a waltz by Émile Waldteufel. *"Quasi una fantasia" is the sub-title for Ludwig van Beethoven's famous Moonlight Sonata. *''Fantaisie-Impromptu'' is one of the most well-known pieces of the famous Polish composer and pianist Frédéric François Chopin *''Entrance of the Gladiators'' is a piece written by the renowned Czech composer Julius Fučík. Originally written for military marches and its title inspired by his interest in the Roman Empire, the tune soon found an association with clown entertainers, and circuses upon being introduced into Canada and the United States in 1910 by composer Louis-Philippe Laurendeau, renamed "Thunder and Blazes". *''Erlkönig'' (known as the Elf/Fairy King in English and Demon King in Japanese) was originally a poem written by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe telling the story of a delirious child who claims that he is being seduced, and assaulted by supernatural beings while in the arms of his father, the latter of whom cannot see the said entities. The aforementioned poem was given a musical piece by a handful of composers, specifically Schubert and Lowe. The Schubert piece is the one used in the game. *"Der Hölle Rache," (lit. "Hell's Vengance") is an aria written by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart for the opera "The Magic Flute". It is one of the arias often referred to as the "Queen of the Night Aria." *"The Harmonious Blacksmith" is a popular harpsichord piece written by George Frideric Handel. Though the inspiration of the title remains under much heavy debate, the melodious piece also bears the harmonized and in time striking of a hammer onto anvil for a gentle clinking sound, where it gives the song its characteristics. Category:Gameplay Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Music